Moments in Time
by I Have Gone Away
Summary: In a moment, everything can change. One can find the love, friendship and family ties they've constantly sought for. It is only in that moment that they understand what a beautiful thing they've found. FE13 drabblish stuff, requests are currently open. Spoilers if you haven't made it through the game/seen certain supports/played certain DLC maps.
1. I

**I – Salvation**

* * *

She does not walk. She glides, as though the earth below is too much for her to handle. In his eyes, the earth doesn't deserve the blessed touch of someone so beautiful. But her expression… is that sorrow? No, it's fear. Fear for all of them, their eyes drinking her up, assessing in silence. He watches her gulp as she looks to Basilio, awaiting orders.

"This is Olivia. She'll be getting us out of Plegia."

On a day stained by death, Gaius could not have heard better news.

* * *

**A/N: This one was kinda short. Sorry. That's my style (: I might crank out another little something this week. So far requests are accepted.  
**


	2. II

**II—Goldilocks**

* * *

Moonlight seeps into the tent, ricocheting off her porcelain skin. Long lashes tiptoe across her cheekbones. And framing her peaceful face are the golden ringlets that everyone knows her by. Well, that and her… _unique_ attitude.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed," Henry murmurs with a chuckle.

The Shepherds had fought the Risen well into the night. This batch of them had been unusually strong, and the Shepherds were taken by surprise. Of course Henry hadn't been fazed in the slightest; he was always alert, and always ready for battle. But he'd kept an eye on Maribelle, zapping any goons who got anywhere close to her. She'd been very busy, running around trying to heal everyone, which already took a lot out of her. More than likely, she'd wandered into camp so tired it didn't matter whose tent it was. Bedtime was bedtime.

Curious, he gently takes her hand. It's crazy tiny, like a doll's, but remarkably warm. He marvels at how their hands fit together. They're so different—his cause the wounds, hers seal them up again—but together they are the same.

He lets go of her hand and rises from her side. He wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyway. Insomniac's curse.

Heh. Curse.

But before he goes, he looks back once more, wondering what a ring would look like on that dainty finger of hers.

* * *

**A/N: I adore Henry x Maribelle. Don't ask me why. I probably couldn't tell you. Thanks for the reveiws, Breezesong24 and TheFreelancerSeal! I'll get on your requests right away. (:**


	3. III

**III—Minervykins**

* * *

Severa's plan was flawless.

Her father had been training her in the art of stealth over the past few weeks. Now was her chance to show off all she'd learned. All she had to do was slip silently through these trees and scare her fiancé half to death. Then when he got mad, she could make it up to him with a smooch, or… something romantic like that.

She was close now. His irresistible wind-tossed hair and broad shoulders were just discernible. Giggling at her own brilliance, she went to make her move—

And then the cooing began.

"Oh, you're such a sweet girl! Aren't you, Minervykins? Yes, yes you are!"

Severa tried to hold back the guffaw. She really did. But the laughter exploded from her so violently she fell straight out of the bush and onto the ground.

Startled, Gerome whipped around. "Severa? What are you—?"

It finally occurred to him that he'd been crooning at Minerva like a new mother for some time. He blushed crimson. "It's not what… This isn't… I… ugh!" With a mighty huff, he mounted Minerva and urged her into the sky.

Severa could barely control herself, but she recovered enough to call after him, "Wait! Gerome! Get back… here…!"

But he was long out of earshot. A mere speck among the clouds.

"So much for that plan," she grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Not as lyrical as before… sorry. The second part should make up for that (and also fulfill my fluff creation needs). In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed their awkwardness. (: No updates this weekend, but I'll be back Monday.**


	4. IV

**IV—Flowers**

* * *

There were things Sumia missed from before she was queen. No longer did people meet her gaze or call her by name, nor did they giggle openly with her when she tripped over nothing. The haughty courtiers only murmured behind their fans, trading snide remarks regarding "Chrom's klutz queen."

_Chrom. _Sumia was suddenly aware of the empty place beside her on the bed.

"Chrom?"

No answer came. Not a verbal one, anyway.

The perfume swept around her in a floral pirouette. Looking around for the source, she spotted the white flowers in her husband's place. Gardenias, her favorite.

She hardly noticed Chrom exiting the bathroom, a towel slung casually about his waist. He looked into the room to see her, dancing with the bouquet, more graceful than she'd ever been.

Shaking the droplets from his hair, he grinned and said, "Happy anniversary."

With a gasp, Sumia leapt into his towel-dried arms. Perhaps she was his klutz queen, but today, she was only his.

* * *

**A/N: I totally winged this one. Hopefully it turned out okay. And no, I don't know if Sumia actually likes gardenias. I just know they smell good. (:**


	5. V

**V—Nightmares**

* * *

Frederick finds comforts in fire. Against the black of night, the flames dance hypnotically across the logs, soothing his racing mind. Though he is ever on the alert, the brief moments of bliss provide the release he needs to carry on.

"…Frederick?"

The voice startles him, but he relaxes when he sees it's only Lissa. Concern blooms as he notes the bags under her eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed, milady?"

She plops down beside him, gazing despondently into his fire. "I… can't really get to sleep anymore. Every time I do, all I see is…" She almost can't go on. Sniffling, she begins again. "All I see is Emm… just lying there…"

He sympathizes, but doesn't reveal his own troubles. Ever since they began this fateful march away from Plegia, he is plagued by the same image. Every waking moment he spends pondering what he could have done differently. And time and time again, he comes up empty. He'd failed them all… the exalt, Chrom, and especially Lissa.

Frederick feels her head rest against his shoulder. Tears fall onto his breastplate, though whether they are hers or his remains a mystery.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, angst. How I love thee. Updates might get a little dicey with finals right around the corner. I'll do my best to keep up. **


	6. VI

**VI – Perfect**

* * *

Sully was jealous.

All her life she'd trained and trained to be the best damn knight there ever was. And now here was Frederick, barely flicking his wrist and felling foes.

Growling, she hacked the Risen goon to pieces with her sword. "Damn him…!"

She watched him toss his head back, chocolate hair bouncing right back into place. His horse whinnied softly, and he gave it an affectionate scratch before charging towards the next enemy.

Sully found a rosy blush creeping across her face. Shaking her head, she urged her own horse back into the fray. "Damn him… and his damn perfection…"

* * *

**A/N: After a few short millennia and failing two out of two and a half of my finals, I'm back! Yay. Pretty short piece today, sorry. Then again, aren't they all? Thanks for all the reviews and support, I'm very grateful to have such wonderful reviewers. (:**


	7. VII

**VII—New**

* * *

The dress was stunning. Violet fabric swirled around her, shimmering with hidden iridescence. Twisting before the mirror, doubt crept into Cordelia's thoughts. She didn't want to outshine the bride. Sumia was her best friend, after all.

But perhaps Cordelia could finally capture his attention, after all this time.

_No! _She turned away from her reflection. Those thoughts had to end today. Today, Chrom was getting married, to her best friend. She loved both of them dearly. They'd be happy together. They deserved each other. But it was so hard to let him go.

A deep knock came from the door. "Cordelia? Is time to be punching road, yes?"

That's right. Gregor was waiting to escort her. She stopped a moment, smiling as she thought about his strong arms, his thoughtful advice, his huge grin…

"Coming!" she called, snatching up her bag. Maybe today, in this new dress, she could let someone new into her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Needless to say, she caught the bouquet. (: Sorry that this one was so corny. I just have always wanted to put Cordelia in purple.**


	8. VIII

**VIII—Shell**

* * *

So far, Donnel was truly enjoying his time in the Outrealms. Most of his life, he'd been behind a plow, and from there he could only see the ground before him that needed tilling. The acres of wheat and corn had their own beauty, but that monochromatic setting left something to be desired.

This beach, in stark contrast, left him dazzled. The golden sand, the exotic forest, and the miles of glittering water that seemed to kiss the sky…he'd never seen anything like it in all his days.

So here he stood, staring down, pondering at one tiny little shell. The glistening corkscrew jutted out of the sand like an ancient ruin waiting to be found. Flawless and impossibly white, Donnel marveled at this phenomena of nature. He reached down to grab it, knowing it was the perfect gift for—

His hand collided with another one, this one tiny and pale.

—Nowi.

He looked up into her violet eyes, sputtering an apology. "I-I'm real sorry Nowi, honest, I d-didn't see you there!"

She only giggled in that way of hers. "It's okay Donny! You can have it."

Still reeling from the sudden contact, he'd forgotten that the gift was intended for her. But now he understood that maybe a gift with a little more sparkle was in order…

* * *

**A/N: Phew, long one today. Hopefully you enjoyed it (: Unfortunately I'll be taking a week off from fanfics due to academic stress and camping, but I'll be back with more in weeks to come. See ya!**


	9. IX

**IX-Butterfly**

* * *

Morgan's fiance was the most interesting person he knew. With her gorgeous blue hair and unwavering strength and her way of cutting through foes like it was nothing... He admired her almost as much as he admired his mother, and that was saying something. He could remain focused for hours while she told him about the grim future he couldn't even remember.

Well, usually he would.

She'd tried to ignore his giggling, but now Lucina had to know. "What is so funny?"

He tried his best not to explode. "There's...a butterfly on your forehead!"

She looked up, and sure enough, a pale set of wings was just in her field of vision. A little annoyed, she shooed the creature away with her hand. "This is serious, Morgan. If you want to become a great tactician, you must learn to-"

But he was gone. He was after the tiny butterfly with the grace of a kitten, trying desperately to catch it in his tiny hand.

Lucina just watched him, a rare smile on her lips. Through all the danger and despair of this war, his moments of silliness reminded her of the world she was fighting for.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back? Unfortunately I can tell I'll be very off-and-on this summer. So sorry. I'll do my best to be vigilant with these requests. Until next time!**


	10. X

**X-Fate**

* * *

In the dead of night, Lucina fiddled with Falchion. Her sword. Her father's sword. Her father's sword she nearly used on her father's best friend.

She knew he would be the one to betray her father. They'd been through battle after battle, prevailing with her father's strength and Robin's tactical genius. Their bonds of friendship and trust were stronger than any she'd ever seen. But she'd also seen Robin's bonds to the Fell Dragon and his own father. He couldn't control himself, and that would be her father's downfall.

With a sigh, she shifted uncomfortably on her bedroll. She would have done it. She should have done it. She'd do anything to save her father. But for some reason, she wavered. It wasn't Robin's words that got to her. It wasn't the thought of how her father-and the whole army for that matter-would fall apart without him. It was the thought of how she'd fall apart without him.

Robin was always there for her. Whenever she receded into her dark memories, he would shed light on the situation. He would assure her that they would win this war and never let the desolation of her future come to be. And she found herself loving him for it.

Lucina shifted again, and closed her eyes. She needed the rest tonight. There was plenty of time to ponder her cruel fate tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: A bit dark perhaps? Sorry. I'm a little out of my element with this one. I've never tried nor cared for Robin x Lucina, but this was a great challenge. Til next time. (:**


	11. XI

**XI-Unknown**

* * *

It was the eve of their final battle. Likely, it would be Robin's final battle, and she was not without fear. As she stared holes into the tactical book in her hands, her nerves waltzed frantically under her skin.

Her final decision, which she had told no one, was to end Grima herself. It was the only way to save the world and all her friends from any further devastation at the Fell Dragon's hands. But she could not say she faced her choice with no regrets. Though there was a chance she may return to Ylisse after performing this mighty deed, it was very slim. She struggled to think that she might be leaving behind those she loved forever.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself, aren't you?"

She had nearly forgotten Stahl beside her. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she'd been under her husband's scrutiny. To him, she'd always been transparent.

It was easy to put on a brave face on the battlefield. The army was hers to mold, for she had gained their trust, though she hardly deserved it. Calling out orders and formations was cut-and-dry, even on her darkest days with her darkest thoughts. But here, tonight, in the tent she shared with him, the tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed into the arms of the cavalier she couldn't live without.

* * *

**A/N: Gee, I can sure lighten the mood, eh? Apologies, I just draw my inspiration from Robin's dark side. I also just learned drabbles are supposed to be 100 words...whoops. Sorry if I mislead anyone. Short stuff is short stuff, right...? Until next time.**


	12. XII

**XII-Confused**

* * *

Robin hardly notices anything as he trudges back to his comrades. Dazed and breathless, he passes through the dissipating purple smoke given off by this new threat. He'd been through two battles now with these people he'd just met today. Was a little shut-eye too much to ask?

As Robin approaches, he notes Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick had gathered to inspect something. Lissa and Frederick part so the tactician may join them, and he sees it isn't some_thing_, but some_one_. A masked man stood before them, with hair a hue as blue as Chrom's own. _This must be the man who saved Lissa earlier, _Robin realizes.

Upon further scrutiny, the tactician's feelings for the masked character morph from gratitude to intrigue. The young man's form is shockingly lithe, and each movement he makes has an air of grace about it. His strength is clear in his set jaw and the ever-present hand on his sword hilt, though the hand itself could be said to be dainty as a woman's. And as he reveals his name for the first time-

"You may call me Marth."

-his husky voice is strangely..._attractive._

On his way back to the campsite, Robin wonders at his situation. He had thought waking up in a field and suddenly becoming an army's tactician was confusing. But falling for a man? Clearly he needs the rest that's waiting for him.

* * *

**A/N: Very specific request here. Robin x Marth, though unbeknownst to him Marth is Lucina...I hope I did that brilliant little number some justice. Some long-winded, long-awaited justice at that... Until next time. (:**


	13. XIII

**XIII-Son**

* * *

Battles never failed to set Robin on edge, but now that he was married, he was more concerned than ever. It was difficult enough to guide an entire army to victory. Now every passing enemy could be the end of his wife. There was absolutely no way he would lose the love of his life so shortly after finding her. So he kept her close and let no fiend touch her.

But now Panne was not at his back. He cut down another general with a quick blast of Thoron, then whipped around, searching for her. He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted her not forty meters away. No enemies in sight. None save the man she was talking to.

Robin ran up to see if she needed assistance, but froze where he stood. The man she spoke with was clearly taguel, with attire matching Panne's in blue and a beaststone at his side. He shuddered as she yelled something at him, shrinking into himself even more. But when she invited him to battle beside her, he nodded happily, a plume of hair bobbing.

A plume of hair the exact hue of Robin's.

A beautiful feeling blossomed in the tactician's chest. Without another thought, he went to fight alongside his wife and his future son.

* * *

**A/N: This was so much fun to write. I might have a new OTP. (: Almost through these requests, slowly but surely. One more to go! Until next time.**


	14. XIV

**XIV-Aunt**

* * *

Lissa was more than a little annoyed with Chrom. She admitted it wasn't his fault; he was so tied up with regal duties and meetings with foreign officials, he barely made it to bed before dawn. But she imagined even her brother could clear _some _time for his wife at this stage of her pregnancy. It left Lissa in one of the most awkward situations she'd ever faced: entertaining her sister-in-law.

The issue was not with Sumia. Lissa adored her. The problem lied with the tiny human inside of her. Lissa had enough trouble with being a princess...but what was in store for her as an aunt? Was there a secret protocol she didn't know about? Through her excitement, she wasn't sure she was ready.

Despite her anxiousness, Lissa charged into the room, plopping down into the seat beside the queen. "Hey Sumia!"

Sumia looked up from her book with a warm smile. But her expression soon changed as she gave a sudden cry. "Oh!"

Reeling, Lissa spluttered an apology. "I-I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

In an instant, Sumia's sunny smile was back. "Nothing at all! The baby's just kicking. Would you like to feel?"

Lissa placed a cautious hand on Sumia's stomach as she indicated. Sure enough, two little feet were moving beneath the bulge. She found the sensation...oddly soothing.

The blonde princess sighed contentedly. Perhaps she was ready to be an aunt after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My tablet broke and writing became a whole lot harder without it. Hopefully this poor little update lived up to its high expectations**... **Well, until next time.**


	15. XV

**XV-Yield**

* * *

A crack like thunder echoed over the sea of heads. Then another, and another. A pause, then one more resounding thwack before the man cried out:

"Yield! I beg of you-!"

The man in Feroxi blue had been on the field mere minutes, but he was sweating and breathing heavily enough to convince anyone he'd been at it all day. His blunt lance had been knocked a good yard from where he lay. Hands raised, he gazed fearfully up into the eyes of his opponent.

She regarded him with an expression full of disappointment. Though she pitied the man, she didn't have time for one who would fall flat in the arena. Flicking the practice sword away from the man's chest, she raised it to the crowd of soldiers gathered around them. "Who's next?"

The soldiers tried to hide their conversations behind the shafts of their lances. They knew none of them could impress her. They were good, they were Feroxi, but they certainly weren't enough for the East-Khan. They'd embarrass her in the arena.

Amidst the chatter, one gravelly voice rang out. "Found yourself some champions yet, Flavia?"

"Save your half-witted remarks for another time, oaf," Flavia replied, not really paying attention. "I'm busy."

The winded soldier skittered away to make room for said "oaf." Though there wasn't a hair on his head, the eye-patch and feathery collar of a warrior proved this man was for from over the hill.

His laugh could have shook the earth. "Not even enough time for me? The _reigning khan_?"

The last two words caught her attention, as they were meant to. "Not for long, if I can help it. When this tournament's over, I'll be able to crush that bloated ego of yours under my foot."

"Ha, at your age, you'd never have the strength to raise that foot high enough!" he retorted smugly.

_There._ He'd struck the nerve. Fire blazed between the East-Khan's ears. "...What was that you were saying, Basilio?!"

Basilio sobered instantly. "Uhh...you simply radiate with beauty these days, you-"

Flavia brandished her practice sword, smirking devilishly. "You know, Basilio, I believe I just cleared up some time for you."

* * *

**A/N: We interrupt your important request to bring you...meaningless and poorly written Flavia/Basilio banter! This monstrosity was the introduction to a Flavia-centric fic I was trying to write back in the day. I found it when I was cleaning my room and thought, what the hey, I'll post it. Sorry to ruin your day with my old stuff...until next time.**


	16. XVI

**XVI-Craving**

* * *

Gaius had made it very clear to her that he'd keep his secret to the grave. No matter how she pleaded or what bribes she'd offer, he simply refused to tell her.

She thought it was all ridiculous...she was his wife! They'd pledged to share everything with one another. But clearly, that was not the case with him. He just couldn't comprehend her need. Here she was, tortured by the very thought of it, and he would not share his surplus, not even a bite! It was traitorous behavior indeed.

Tharja had given her a very odd look when she'd made the request. Either it was confusion at the oddity of the situation or jealousy at the mention of the name of the red-headed thief. Nonetheless, the sorceress carried out the divination to find the location. She'd do anything for her precious Robin.

Now here the tactician stood, smirking devilishly at the unearthly horde of sweets before her. Cakes, candies and cookies adorned every crevice. She'd finally found it. Rather than stand there like an idiot wasting time, she reached out for the one thing she wanted all along: the luscious chocolate bar.

But before she could taste sweet victory, his hand snatched up her wrist.

"What are you up to, Bubbles?"

She turned to blink innocently at Gaius, and was met only with a knowing smirk. "Uh..."

"Trying to steal from the thief, eh? And just how did you think that would turn out?"

Robin was desperate to explain herself. But she didn't get a word out before he sighed heavily, placing a hand on her round stomach.

"I guess I can make the sacrifice for my kid...just this once." He shot a dirty glare at the chocolate, the foul temptress who'd captured his wife's eye.

The tactician reached up to kiss him, and understood it was the sugar on his lips she'd been craving all along.

* * *

**A/N: Argh this is massive! But Gaius x Robin is pretty special to me, so I'd call it worth it. Hopefully you readers agree. Until next time, keep being wonderful. (:**


	17. XVII

**XVII-Note**

* * *

Robin sighed contentedly, leaning against the back of her chair. At long last, the route to Mount Prism was all mapped out. They'd make a small stop in Ylisse to gather supplies, then figure out what all the fuss was about this "mirage village" before braving the mountain itself. Pleased, she grabbed her favorite tactical book from the tabletop for a little light reading before dinner.

As she leafed through the pages of the thick tome, she was surprised to see a piece of paper flutter out into her lap.

_Robin,_

_Join me for dinner in the mess tent tonight. Perhaps we could further discuss my offer over some Feroxi mead I've been saving._

_(Just don't let Basilio catch us with it.)_

_~Flavia_

Recalling their previous encounter, with the flowers and...odd sentiments, Robin couldn't help but shudder. She had no idea how to take the khan's advances. Though she couldn't deny the twinge she felt as she read the note over again. Anticipation? Giddiness?

_I'm probably just excited at the idea of trying the mead, _the tactician reasoned with herself.

The dinner bell beckoned her from her tent, but she still had no name for the feeling, even with the blush creeping up her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Flavia's support with the female avatar is certainly...steamy. (; And in my defense, I'm not trying to style Robin as an alcoholic, just a woman into exotic tastes. In other news, I'm out of town for the next few weeks, so updates might be dicier than usual. Much love to all the patient readers, reviewers, and requesters. Until next time.**


	18. XVIII

**XVIII-Logbook**

* * *

Laurent stares down at the blank page before him. Chewing on the end of his quill (a terrible habit), he thinks hard about the events of the day. Finding the words he's been searching for, he dips the weathered quill in the ink and begins to write.

_I undertook the task of monitoring the status of this army, as is my daily routine. Gerome made his usual inquiries regarding my findings. I had nothing unusual to report; everyone was in good health and the convoy was stocked up. But he pointed out our prominent need for arrows for the aerial foes we may very well face. How could I have made such a blunder? I should have made the deduction long before he had to bring it to light. Though the man is uninterested in social interaction, he is much more observant and caring than anyone realizes._

Laurent pauses to ponder. He does remember something odd from his encounter with Gerome, and quickly sets about scribbling it down.

_Gerome did ask something peculiar of me today. He seemed very interested in the well-being of Noire in particular. I was under the impression he was still concerned about arrows, as she is an archer. Or perhaps he felt her ailments may be preventing her from serving in the army properly. Though I believe there is something more to his request than I am seeing._

He hears muffled voices not too far from his tent. He doesn't wish to pry, but his observant tendencies compel him to peek out from his tent flap.

As if otherworldly forces summoned them, Gerome and Noire are speaking outside. Laurent can't make out the words, but he notes that she looks embarrassed and a bit frightened. However, that is a rather normal expression for her. What he is shocked by is the subtle bashfulness in Gerome's stance, and the crimson blush lining his mask.

Understanding dawns upon the mage. He returns to his desk, takes up the quill, and write the final sentence of his entry with a smile.

_I believe my dear friend Gerome is in love._

* * *

**A/N: I tried something a little different here. Gerome's supports with Noire and Laurent both contained threads of his concern for others, so I tied them together and this happened. I hope it turned out all right. Thanks for your lovely request, dear guest reviewer! Until next time, everyone.**


	19. XIX

**XIX-Playtime**

* * *

Ricken watched Nowi twirl impatiently inside the tent they both shared. He'd hoped to sleep in a little more this morning after the battle went on so late yesterday. But now his wife was ready to play with him, and nothing would satisfy her until he complied.

_Wife. _He savored the word. They were married now. It was a huge change for him, but certainly one for the better. He would spend his life beside the woman he loved. Looking back, he wouldn't change a thing about his decision.

Yet, a few details still got to him. It was how people stared at them when they went into town together. Nowi seemed oblivious or too giddy to care, but he noticed their looks of distaste. To most people, the two of them still looked too young to be married. But what bothered him most were his thoughts of the future. He would age and take on the look of maturity (someday), but she would remain in the body of a child thanks to her long manakete life. The looks they'd receive in town would be a lot dirtier than they were now. He feared that might spell disaster for their relationship, which was the last thing he'd ever want.

He was thrust out of his thoughts when a sudden weight plopped onto his back. Nowi pouted at him when he turned to look.

"Rickeeeeeeeen!" she whined. "Let's play!"

Ricken released an exasperated sigh, but there was a smile on his face. He could discard those adult thoughts for now. With her, he was in no rush to grow up.

* * *

**A/N: Credit for the ideas in that third paragraph to smileplease91 and her story, Curious Smile. She pulls off this adorable pairing much better than I do. In the meantime, I hope you lovely readers are still enjoying. Until next time.**


	20. XX

**XX-Speechless**

* * *

Severa's fingers trace the name engraved on her sword. _O-W-A-I-N. _In a few hours, he would leave with Brady, Yarne, and Inigo to get Sable and Argent. Meanwhile, she would set out with Gerome and Laurent to retrieve Vert and the Fire Emblem to bring to Lucina. While she takes her duty without complaint (a shocking feat, considering her record), she cannot help but feel disappointed that Owain won't be at her side. She understands the burden of the future is upon them and they must do all they can to save the world, and she is more than willing to do so. What she cannot let go of are the feelings of regret. She wishes she would have just told him how she felt the first time she realized it. Now it's too late, and there was no telling if either of them would survive this ordeal.

She mentally kicks herself. Look at her, fawning over some boy, just like her mother. Pitiful.

Quiet footsteps approach the door. Severa turns to look, and is surprised to see the man she was just thinking of. "Owain?"

Something isn't right. He isn't posturing or being a weirdo. He only looks at her gloomily. "O-oh, hey Severa. I..."

At a loss, she resorts to her usual spluttering. "W-well? Spit it out! Do you have something to say or not? I haven't all day to just-"

She stops mid-sentence to find her face in his hands and his lips upon hers.

"Mmph?!"

Owain breaks the kiss, blushing crimson. He turns and leaves her room as silently as he came.

And, for once, Severa is speechless.

* * *

**A/N: For those who haven't played the Future Past maps, this is set in the future timeline where the kids are making an attempt to save the world. Also, forgive the out-of-characterness of these two, but I think their support proves they've both got bigger hearts than anyone realizes. Hopefully this update fits the bill for you readers! Much love for you all. Until next time.**


End file.
